


Different worlds collide

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer!Magnus, Football player!alec, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: WARNING! This fic is discontinued and will probobly never be updatedAlec Lightwood is a football player. Magnus Bane is a dancer. They are from compleatly opposite worlds and the only thing they have in common is that they both go to Idris University. What happens when they meet by happenstance at a party and things click?





	Different worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fic. Wish me luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn’t really like parties, but he’s going anyways. Magnus is famous for dancing at this party every year. This time he doesn’t want to.

_Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father_

-Halsey, New Americana

 

Alec panted as he ran down the field for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The conditions were perfect for a game, really. The air was cool and crisp, the ground was dry, and a bright moon helped illuminate the field. If only they hadn't been losing 49-56.

The snap of the ball signaled the start of the play. Alec dashed towards the opposing team’s end zone as the crowd cheered for the scuffle that was happening behind him.   

Pausing, Alec turned and saw the quarterback heave the ball in his direction. At the same moment, an opposing teammember barreled towards him, reaching for the ball. 

They jumped for the ball at the same moment. Alec grabbed it from the air and brought it back to his body as he landed, feet already moving towards his destination.

Twenty yards. A defender attempted to grab his jersey.

Fifteen yards. Another came from the side and tried to tackle him.

Ten yards away from the goal line. This was it. If he scored now they would tie and go into overtime. They were getting a second chance.

Suddenly, a heavy weight crashed into him from behind, crushing him and knocking the breath from Alec’s lungs. He was five yards away from the goal line.

The crowd on the other side of the stands cheered madly as the whistle signaled the end of the game. Alec had been their last shot, and he had missed.

~

After the game, he was planning on heading back to his apartment that he shared with his siblings Jace and Isabelle. He was walking out of the locker room when his phone buzzed. It was from Jace, who must have already left. 

_Meet us at Simon’s_

Alec sighed and started walking towards the bus stop.

~

Alexander Lightwood wasn't one for parties. They were loud, wild, and people always tried to invade his personal space. He didn't go to many, only the ones Jace and Izzy dragged him to. They didn't make him go often, just whenever they thought he needed more socializing. Tonight, apparently, was one of those nights

"Come on, Alec," Izzy whined playfully. "It's gonna be the party of the year. Everyone's going."

"Everyone but me," Alec replied lazily, watching the battle unfolding onscreen.

Jace and Simon were playing a furious game of Mario Cart while Alec and Izzy watched from the floor.

"Jace," Isabelle called to her adopted brother for support. "Clary is going, right?"

"Umm, yeah," he replied distractedly. "That's why she's not here now. Finishing some work so she can go tonight."

Izzy gestured at Alec."See! Even Clary is going and this is her first semester."

Alec sighed.  
"That just gives me another reason not to go. You know how I feel about parties, Izzy. They're no fun for me."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "That's because you never get drunk. It's not fun unless you're half delirious and can't walk straight. Just try one more time. Please?"

"Yeah, Alec," Simon supplied helpfully. "I'll even hook you up with that girl in my class. Lydia, I think her name was. Anyways, you should go. It's at Ragnor Fell’s place. He's rich or at least his parents are. The place is huge and there's gonna be-" Alec held up his hand to cut off Simons rambling.

"Fine, I'll go," he said. "But I'm not getting drunk and I'm sure as hell not hooking up with anyone."

But, as it turned out, he was wrong on both counts.

~

 For once, Magnus wasn’t looking forward to a party. Honestly, he would prefer to keep lounging about Ragnor’s nearly empty living room like he was now.

”Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Catarina asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Cat. I’m just not really in the mood for a long night followed by a hangover.”

”But what about your performance? It’s tradition.” 

“Leave him alone,” Ragnor said, pausing to look up from his phone and smirk. “He’s had a long week of lazing about my house.”

Magnus did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

“I’ll go then. Only prove that I can do more than just mope about my breakup.” 

Indeed, the reason he had been hanging out at Ragnors house so much lately is that he had just broken up with his girlfriend, Camille with whom he had shared an apartment. She had kicked him out, forcing him to live with Ragnor until he found other accommodations.

”And you’ll dance, right?” Catarina prodded.

Magnus sighed dramatically.

”Yes, I will dance. No matter how drunk I am.” Cat and Ragnor exchanged glances. 

”Belive me,” Catarina said, smirking slightly. “It’s even better when you’re drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if I get something wrong about football. I’ve watched since I was little but I don’t know any of the terms well.


End file.
